


Soothing

by dies_dandles



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Sick Katsuki Yuuri, Victor is a mother hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dies_dandles/pseuds/dies_dandles
Summary: Viktor returns from the days practice to find Yuuri sick in their apartment.





	Soothing

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm on a Yuri!!! On Ice mood this month.  
> More domestic fluff.

Viktor opened the door of his St. Petersburg apartment, he was a little surprised that the lights were off. Yuuri hadn’t said he’d be going out today. He had seemed a bit under the weather in the morning, though, and had also missed practice. Viktor could hear Makkachin in the living room, he was whining.

“Makka?” he called, taking off his shoes and hanging up his coat. The poodle padded into the foyer, his tail wagging slowly. “What’s wrong, boy?”

The large dog placed his paws on Viktor’s shoulders and whined again. Now Viktor was getting seriously worried. Makkachin rarely acted like this; he was usually excited when either of them came home. Now he clearly wanted to hurry Viktor to follow.

Viktor stepped into the living room and saw a wrapped up lump on the sofa. He turned on the lights and realised that the lump was his Japanese fiancé.

“Yuuri!” he exclaimed, and kneeled next to the sofa, he gently shook Yuuri’s shoulders, trying to make him wake up, “Bōzhe moy, Yuuri! You’re burning up! Please wake up!”

Yuuri moaned and listlessly waved his hand as if to swat away an annoying fly. “Don’t shake me”, he mumbled, opening his eyes.

“You have a really high fever! What are you doing on the sofa? Let’s get you to bed, and I’ll call Hiroko. Come on, milyi, I’ll help you up.” Viktor reached around Yuuri’s shoulders and helped the shorter man to sit up.

Yuuri slumped forward, too tired to hold himself straight, he made to move his feet to the floor, but his movements were very sluggish, and Viktor could see that walking would be completely impossible like this.

“Come, precious, I’ll carry you. You’re not walking in this condition”, he announced, and gently lifted up his lover.

Yuuri’s objections were feeble, and he wasn’t trying to get away like he often did when Viktor picked him up. He just nuzzled against Viktor’s chest.

“You’re so warm”, he mumbled.

Viktor smiled fondly. “Don’t fall asleep just yet”, he said, “We need to take your temperature and get some medicine into you. Have you taken any?”

Yuuri shook his head, his eyes still closed. “I was just planning on getting a nap, but then I couldn’t get up again.”

Viktor had now made his way to the bedroom and set Yuuri down on the king-sized bed. “Why didn’t you call me? Or Jakov?”

“I didn’t want to bother you”, Yuuri mumbled while Viktor was wrapping him in the comforters.

Viktor let out a sharp huff. “You -! Yuuri, calling your fiancé that you’re ill is not bothering him. OK? Do you get that?”

“Yes, Viktor”, Yuuri answered, reaching to caress Viktor’s cheek, “Sorry.”

“I accept your apology”, Viktor smiled, gently putting Yuuri’s arm back into the nest of blankets, “I’ll go get you some medicine. Try to stay awake for a while longer.”

Viktor made his way to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, took out the thermometer, some painkillers and fever medicine. He’d need to brew some tea for Yuuri. He hoped that there was honey in the cupboard. Honey tea was something he had always been given when he had been sick. Also, he’d need to call Hiroko to find out if there was something Yuuri needed when he was sick.

He went into the kitchen filled a glass with water and filled the kettle and put it on. “Yuuri!” he called into the bedroom, “Have you eaten anything today?”

He heard a quiet “No” for an answer and huffed again.

“I’ll make you something soon”, Viktor called back, popping a teabag into a mug to wait, and picking up the water glass.

He made his way back into the bedroom, where he saw Yuuri dozing off.

“Yuuri?” he said quietly, “malysh. You need to sit up, so you can take these.” He was talking in a quiet tone, calming. Makkachin had jumped on the bed and curled up at Yuuri’s feet. He was looking at the two men, tongue lolling out of his mouth. Viktor smiled at the dog.

Yuuri sat up, and Viktor sat behind him, to help him stay up. “I’ll bring you tea soon but take these for now.” They put the thermometer under Yuuri’s arm, and Viktor hugged him as he sipped the water.

“Did you get the medicine down alright?” Viktor asked.

“Yes”, Yuuri said, leaning his head back against Viktor’s shoulder, “Thanks.”

The thermometer beeped, and they checked it. 39,3 degrees. “Yuuri! That’s a really high fever!” Viktor exclaimed, “We need to get that down.”

“Let’s wait for the medicine to work first”, Yuuri said, the throbbing in his head already easing a little, “You can panic it’s still this high tomorrow.”

“I’ll go call Hiroko. And get you that tea.”

Viktor went to the kitchen, telling Yuuri to finish the water and lay back down. He checked the time and did a quick calculation of the time zones. Yes, it would be late in the evening, but he knew Hiroko would still be awake – that was the good thing about Yuuri’s parents owning an onsen. They would be up late.

He dialled her number and waited. She picked up after the third alarm. She sounded as bright as ever, so she hadn’t been sleeping.

“Konbanwa, Hiroko-san”, Viktor said, but switched to English, “Not to worry you, but Yuuri has a fever.”

He heard a little sigh from the other end of the line. “He’s been over working himself again”, she said, and Viktor could imagine her shaking her head at her son.

“I think so. It’s just that”, he was making the tea as they talked, “I was wondering if there was something you usually gave him or did for him when he was sick?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well”, Viktor took off the teabag and added a spoonful of honey into the dark amber liquid, “My mother used to give me tea with honey and sing to me. Something like that?”

“Let’s see”, Hiroko was pacing around, “It’s been so long since he let me care for him like that. But I used to make him okayu with soft boiled egg and furikake.”

“I should have everything to make that. Thanks. Is there anything else?”

“Rub his back when he can sit up. He likes that.”

“Thank you, Hiroko-san”, Viktor said, “I’ll take him some tea now, and start making the okayu. He said he hasn’t eaten anything today.”

“He’s like that when he’s ill. Take care of him?”

“I will. Say hi to the others for me. Sleep well.”

“You too. Give my love to Yuuri.”

Carefully, the Russian man took the tea into the bedroom. Yuuri was petting Makkachin slowly, and the dog’s tail wat thumping onto the bed.

“I brought you tea, daragoy”, he said quietly as not to startle him.

Yuuri hummed. He was obviously about to fall asleep. Viktor set the large cup onto the bedside table and placed a cool hand on Yuuri’s forehead.

“I think the medicine might be working”, he said, turning the clinical touch into a caress and he pushed the black hair away from Yuuri’s face. “I’ll get the cosy for the cup, so you can sleep, and it’ll still be warm, ok?”

“Thanks”, Yuuri mumbled, and closed his eyes. The hand patting Makkachin stilled and fell onto the bed. The dog rested his head by it and closed his own eyes too.

“Let me know if he gets worse”, Viktor said, scratching the dog behind the ears, “I’ll go make him something to eat.”

Viktor kept his ears open to any sounds from the bedroom as he was cooking, but Yuuri remained calm. The okayu was easy enough to make, so it didn’t take Viktor long. He spooned some rice into a bowl and put on the egg and the furikake. I wasn’t the tidiest plate, but it should taste fine, Viktor thought as he took a spoon from the drawer and set it next to the bowl on the tray.

“Yuuri”, he called, setting the tray down and sitting in the side of the bed, “Wake up for a bit. I brought food.”

Yuuri hummed in his sleep and blearily opened his eyes. “Food? I’m not –” But then he saw the bowl on the table. “You made okayu?”

“I did. I can’t promise it’s the same as your mother’s, but you do need to eat something.”

Yuuri hummed happily. Viktor passed the tray to him as he sat up. Yuuri took a spoonful of the rice and smiled.

“It’s perfect. Thank you, Vitya.”

“I’ll let you eat in peace. Let me know when you’re done. I’ll go take a shower but shout if you want me, I’ll leave the door open.”

“Thanks.”

Viktor went to take a quick shower, leaving Yuuri to eat. After his shower he pulled on some sweats and a soft t-shirt. Then he returned to the bedroom. Yuuri was now sipping the tea, the bowl empty on the tray. Viktor smiled and picked up the tray from the bed and set it on the dresser opposite the bed.

He then settled beside Yuuri on the bed, taking his phone out. Yuuri looked at him, blinking tiredly.

“You can sleep”, Viktor said, pulling Yuuri close to him. His arm behind his head. He could feel the heat still radiating from the other man, but he didn’t feel as hot as he had before.

Yuuri nuzzled into his chest and closed his eyes. Makkachin moved his head onto Viktor’s leg from his spot between the two men.


End file.
